Dreams Are For Kids
by bellaluna17
Summary: Bella finds her birth parents  When I was a little kid I always thought about what my birthnparents were
1. Who am I

When I was a little kid I always thought about what my birthparents were like and why they gave me up. I always came up with these crazy scenarios of what they did like were in the CIA or they were historians that traveled the world and were they too busy for a child. I just always wondered why they gave me up. Don't get me wrong I love my adopted parents Charlie and Renee Swan I just want to know who I was.  
>Who is Isabella swan...Swan that's not even my real last name. Which brings me to my point who am I, who are my birth parents.<br>Charlie and Renee adopted when I was two years old from the state of Massachusetts. They already had a child biologically before me but were not able to have another one that way. I love living with the Swans that's all I've ever known. The one give sways that people know I'm adopted is that I don't look like them. My hair is brown as well as my eyes; my skin is so pale it almost looks translucent. Now the rest of my family has blonde hair blue eyes. Like my sister Rosalie looks like model and I just think I'm plain. But back to earlier point who are my birthparents and why did they give me up. I was so desperate for answers I started praying to god about it, asking him to help me find answers. It's seems like my praying helped because on my eighteenth birthday a little was sent to me with no return address. I was hesitant to open it but I did anyways.  
><em>Dear Isabella,<br>I'm so happy that I finally get to contact you. Giving you up for adoption was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life and I regret doing it. But at the time I thought it was the right thing to do. My life is different from most and finding out I was pregnant with you at eighteen scared me and I didn't want people to find out so I kept my pregnancy a secret to protect myself and you. It may seem like I want protecting you but i thought I was which is why I made sure the swans were the ones to adopt you because they seemed like they would provide you with the things I couldn't. I hope your happy...that's all I've ever wanted for you. I would love to meet you dear, so I've put tow plane tickets one way to LA...bring a friend if you like and spend time with me this summer. If you choose to accept this email me at .  
>I hope to hear from you soon,<br>Esme Cullen_

No way Esme Cullen...two time academy winner could be my mother?

Or perhaps its true


	2. Speechless

I've been staring at this letter Esme sent me for a couple hours now and I had no idea what to do so I decided to ask my sister Rosalie for some help.

"Hey Rose I got this letter in the mail from my birth mom and she's asking me to meet her this summer" I didn't tell rose who my birthmother was because I didn't want her asking questions I didn't know. But knowing rose I should of known that would of been her first question.

"Whose your birthmother?" Rose asked "Um Esme Cullen" I replied slowly. Roses eyes got wide in surprise.  
>"Esme Cullen the famous actress? Two time academy award winner?"<br>"That's what I'm guessing...but I don't know for sure. She sent me an email address to contact her and sent me plane tickets to meet her this summer"  
>Rose thought over what I said before replying.<br>'"well I think you should email her at least but I don't know if you should meet her right away. Think about what mom and dad would say. Did you tell them she contacted you?" No I haven't told them and I don't plan on it until I know what I'm doing. But I think your right in emailing Esme back I told Rose as I opened my Gmail to a blank document. I honestly didn't know what I was going to say to Esme in the email but I know it needed to be done.

To: Ecullen

From: Bswan

Subject: Hello

Time: 1:23pm

Date April 22,2011

_Hey Esme,  
>I got your letter and I'm so happy you contacted me. It's like my dream came true. I have so many questions for you and I hope you can't answer. My biggest question is why did it take you so long to contact me and how did you find me in the first place? I would love to come and see you this summer but I'm going to need more details about me coming out and seeing you and if I do come out can I bring my older sister. Speaking of siblings do I have any? Please tell me about yourself I'm very curious to get to know you. Well that's all I have to say for now.. write back soon please,<em>

_Bella Swan_

I hope that Esme responds to me but I Know not to get my hopes up.


	3. Hollywood Royalty

I waited two weeks for Esme to reply to my message. During those two weeks I wondered if I should go out and see her but I'm so hesitant. It was on day 14 that I finally got my reply from Esme

To: Bswan

From: Ecullen

Subject: Sorry for the wait!

Time: 4:00am

_Bella, thank you for replying to my message and I'm so sorry it took my so long to reply. I'm delighted to hear that you would like to come out and see me..of course you can bring your sister. I'm sure you do have a lot of questions for me and I will try my best to answer them. It took me so long to reply to you because I wasn't at place in my life that I thought I could contact you personally. That may sound silly but I was looking out for you. I have a very public life and I didn't want to bring you into it quite yet. I'm ready now. I was able to contact you of the life I live it makes it easy for me to do something. 2. I don't know if your parent told you this but they have been sending me picture and letters updating me on your life. Please don't get mad at your parents if they did not tell you this. They were probably protecting you, much like I was doing when I gave you up for adoption. I don't ever want you to think that I never wanted you because frankly that's just not true. Giving you up was one of the hardest things I've had to do in my life...The only reason I did give you up was because I didn't think I could raise a child at my age. I was only 18 and very naïve. To answer another one of your questions yes you have a sibling his name is Madison and she is 4 years old. She looks just like you did as a baby. I'm sure you're wondering who your father is his name is Carlisle Cullen. You've probably realized from both of our names that we are actors in LA. If you still do want to come to see me in California I will try to keep it as laid back for you as possible. I don't have any movies to film so I will be able to devote my time to you. I know Madison excited to about the idea of meeting you. Well I got to go.. I hope to hear back from you soon._

_~Esme Cullen _

After reading Esme's email I felt happy but also betrayed. Happy because I go the answers I was looking for and betrayed because my parents lied to me my whole life saying they didn't know who my parents were. I also felt peaceful for the first time in my life because I know where I belong. Now all I had to say was Hollywood here comes Bella Swan

_AN: Im so sorry it took me so long to update..but I hope you liked this chapter and please review. Also put me on author alert so you see when I update. I promise you guys won't have to wait this long again!_

_Follow me on twittler: Shananoll_i_am_


End file.
